


My Demons

by dark0angel13



Category: Original Works
Genre: Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Syfy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	My Demons

_Do it. Its in your nature._ I hear it like a mantra in the back of my mind and for a split second, the world melts away, leaving only the red haze that encroaches on the edges of my vision. The urge is so strong my muscles contract and relax out of habit; my own body urging me on, like this is just another normal night. I guess—in a way—it is. It’s always the same old thing. _Stay alive. Survive._

The wind is cold against my skin, but I lean into it, sighing like it’s a security blanket that keeps the monsters away. Who am I kidding? I am the monster. I was born this way. The air is silent; the only sign of life coming from the chirping of crickets off in the distance. It’s the same every time and the tedious existence I live only makes the primal instincts I try to keep at bay that much stronger. Why am I doing this? _Because you need to survive._ But why do I need to survive? I’ve asked myself that so many times before, yet the answer eludes me like smoke on the wind. Close enough for me to see, but just out of reach.

I take a deep breath, savoring the scent of rain in the air. A storm is moving in, this is the perfect opportunity. A scoff leaves my lips, but my feet move as if they have a mind of their own. Light laughter bubbles from the small tent before me and I swallow hard. This is always the most difficult part, the calm before the storm. 

_Do it. It’s in your nature._ What if I detest my nature? _Too fucking bad._ It seems that I fight more with myself than anyone else. Not my mother or Alpha, though I can only assume they are grooming me to take over one day and the thought makes the acid in my stomach lurch. _It’s your birthright. You were born for this. Accept your fate._

Fate can kiss my ass.

A low growl sounds from behind me and my entire body goes stiff. It sounds impatient but I can’t bring myself to turn around and face him. Hurry up. I can hear it in my head but all I want to do is turn and run. What did this couple ever do to me? Absolutely fucking nothing that’s what. The growl tickles the hairs on the back of my neck, and I clench my fists.

“Why?” My voice comes out little more than a whisper and even I can hear the fear laced in it. There is a soft rustling before his voice sounds at my side, devoid of any emotion as always.

“Because this is who you are.” Bullshit. Tell me the real reason.

“This is not who I want to be.” I want to live a normal life. Go to college, get married for love instead of for the good of the pack. 

“This is who I raised you to be.” There is no arguing with him. My father was a lot of things—a bastard being one of them—but he’s never made me do anything that didn’t benefit my well-being. These monthly hunts were the bane of my existence and he knows it. It’s for the good of the pack he says, like a song stuck on repeat. It’s always the same thing with him.

“I don’t want to lead the pack.” He growls again and I jump. 

“You will do this.” His command sinks into my mind like a poison and I take a step forward out of instinct, the beast in me unable to resist a direct order from my Alpha. 

“Fine.” I all but spit the words and take a deep breath in. The heat washes over me in waves of molten energy and, like always, I let a whimper escape me. 

“If you didn’t fight it, it wouldn’t hurt.” He says matter of fact and I growl at him. No shit, Sherlock. 

It never changes. The heat, the searing pain that singes my every nerve ending, swallows me and I’m drowning in it. My knees buckle, my teeth clench as I struggle to get a grip on myself. _Deep breaths, you can do this. Swallow your pride and fucking get it over with._ Its unbearable now, as the magic that I so desperately try to fight takes hold and I can feel my body change. It’s agony. Shear unadulterated, white hot agony that rips through me like a current before tapering off and I’m left panting. 

“I didn’t father a Beta. I fathered you, my successor. Get up.” His words are a command I can’t disobey even when he stands before me as a human. His stature, his aura, his scent. They’re overwhelming. His very presence makes me want to submit to him. I’m on my feet before him in a heartbeat, my nose coming to nuzzle his outstretched hand. _Good girl._ I can almost hear his barb through the way he rubs my chin before gently shoving me towards the tent. _Now go. This is who you are._

I let out a light whimper and his hand fists in the scruff of my neck. I can feel his disappointment like a slap to the face and for the briefest of seconds—for a single heartbeat—I stiffen beneath him and let a growl escape me. Not an ‘I’m sorry father’, not even an ‘I hate it when you grab me like this.’ No, the rumble that rips its way up my throat is violent, seething hatred. A warning to him that if he so much as twitches, I’ll rip his fucking throat out and I swear I can see sweat break out across his brow. His body reeks of fear for the first time in my entire twenty-three years.

“Show me the Alpha I’ve raised you to be.” Is that pride I hear? 

I huff and he releases me, stepping back to smirk. Yeah, that’s pride. I’m so aggravated at the arrogant look on his face I growl again.

“Be mindful of who you’re growling at young lady. You belong to me.” He crouches before me and the look in his eyes has me lowering my head. He’s terrifying. “I can rip the life out of you just as swiftly as I can anyone else. Don’t ever forget that.” Absolutely petrifying.  
His silent retreat tells me more than any word he could utter. Hurry up. 

I don’t want to do this. Everything in my heart is telling me to make a run for it, to turn tale and get the fuck out of here. Freedom is out there somewhere. Sadly, it wasn’t waiting for me and I resign myself to my order. _Do it. It’s in your nature._

I pad silently to the tent, which is quiet now and filled with the rhythm of even breathing. They’re asleep, and part of me is grateful. The faster I get this over with, the sooner I can leave. 

The violent growl that shatters the silence makes my hackles stand on end. It’s power and authority personified and my heart races at its sound. I should have known he wouldn’t let me get off that easily. Fucking bastard. I crouch slightly, straining my ears as the two bodies jump and scramble from their tent. 

Seconds later, the sound of a shotgun being cocked has me moving. Out of fear, out of anger, out of excitement. I move swiftly, knocking into the man with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground and he grunts, the gun flying from his hand in the process. The woman screams and takes off, but my eyes are on the man, the feint scent of urine touching the air. He fucking pissed himself.  
His eyes meet mine and there, beneath the fear, beneath the absolute terror, lies the acceptance. I lunge a breath later and my teeth sink into the soft flesh of his throat. The metallic taste rushes into my mouth and I can’t help the rumble that erupts from within me. It’s bliss. Sheer ecstasy. He struggles for what seems like an eternity before his body falls limps and I relax only momentarily before I’m blindsided. I hit the ground hard and growl slightly before weight is on me and hot breath is at my throat. My father—my Alpha—growling; telling me to forget him and go after the woman. His weight is gone as swiftly as it hit me and I’m up and running, my nose following the stench of fear, leading me to my prey.  
She’s fast for a human, but I catch up in moments, my form breaking from the trees a second too late. 

Something slams into my head and I feel pain explode only to be replaced with the wet dribble of blood. I stumble and hit a tree, stunned for a moment before labored breathing meets my ears. She’s not just fast, she’s a fighter. I’m overtaken by anger now, red obscuring my vision as I regain my balance. 

She’s trembling; her knuckles white as she grips the pipe like her life depends on it. Her eyes are wide, shinning with terror, but the way her lip is curled up into a snarl has my hackles raising. She’s not going down without a fight. Part of me hates that this must be dragged out, but the other part—the primal, animalistic part of me that currently had control—loved the thrill of the chase she represented. A hunt wasn’t a hunt if the prey rolled over for me. 

I take a step forward and huff, noting how her body tenses at the sound before she swings again. Her movements are sporadic, panicked even, and easily avoidable. _Run. Run as fast as you can._ As if she can hear my thoughts, she turns on her heel and sprints off into the woods and my every sense is attuned to her. Her scent, her sound, her very existence. She is mine.  
_Do it. It’s in your nature._ The mantra repeats, driving me forward like a puppet on a string. _This is who you are._ I lunge, my paws hitting her square in the back and rocketing her into the ground. She screams, the air leaving her lungs when my weight settles on top of her. _This is it. Finish her. You know you want to._

I waste no time ripping into her throat, savoring the sweat taste as it flows through me like it’s giving me life. She screams the entire time, her last dying breath wasted on noise that not only wouldn’t save her but hurt my ears in the process. It’s over all too soon and I step back and let a howl rip its way up my throat. _Yes_ , the voice says proudly. _Let the entire world know of your victory here tonight._ The howl within me is long, powerful. The howl within me is the howl of an Alpha.  
“Good girl.” My father is proud as he walks up, placing a hand on my head as the sound tapers off. “This is who I raised you to be.” 

The high only lasts so long before I’m plummeting back down to earth, the same searing heat over taking me like a tidal wave and all too soon I’m lying on the ground, my form shaking from a mixture of terror, disappointment, and adrenaline. 

“Let’s get back.” His words—his order—grate on my ears like nails on a chalk board and I can’t control when my stomach flips and I’m expelling the blood and tissue I was relishing in only moments before. When there is nothing left in me, I stumble to my feet and he tosses me clothes.

_This is who you are. This is in your nature._ The mantra, like always, plays in the deepest part of my mind and I cannot escape it. I can run, I can ignore it, but only for so long before the need to obey my alpha takes hold like a vice grip and I’m giving in to the beast waiting just beneath the surface. This is a war I fight daily; a war I lose daily. 

This is who I am. This is what I was born to do. I can’t fight my instincts, I can only obey them. 

I can only bend for so long before I finally break, and give in. To my birthright, to my fate. 

To my demons.


End file.
